One To Grow On
by Croup
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday, and it seems like every guy in the village wants a piece of his ass . . . A sequel to 'Dog Years'. Warnings for spankings and sexual content. KibaNaru.


"Whoever invented birthday spankings . . . was a damn _sadist_." Naruto rubbed his aching ass as he unlocking the door to his apartment. He limped through. The setting sun behind him didn't reveal much of the darkened interior. "Nine spankings! Nine of them!" he muttered to himself--unaware that there was one, last, birthday danger waiting for him inside . . .

--

It'd all started that morning, before Naruto's alarm could even go off. While the spiky-haired ninja peacefully snoozed, his bedroom window slowly slid open from the outside. In stepped his old sensei, Kakashi. The apathetic man had never once shown up early for a Team 7 mission, but _this_ he managed to beat out all the other early risers for. He stood over the sleeping student for a moment, regarding him nostalgically--before reaching out and tugging down the back of Naruto's striped pajama pants. Then he set him over a knee.

"Mmh . . . Kakashi-sensei . . . ?" Naruto asked groggily, startled from his dozing. "What're you . . . "

SMACK!

"O--ow!" Naruto suddenly yelped, feeling a sting at his butt.

SMACK! WHACK!

"Ouch! Hey! What're you--!?" Naruto turned to see the masked ninja raising his arm up and down rhythmically, giving him a firm spanking. Each smack of the man's gloved palm on his bare butt made his body wince and jerk. "Owww! Sensei! What's the big idea!?"

"It's your birthday today, Naruto." What was visible of Kakashi's face crinkled into a smile. "Time for your birthday spanking."

"Wh--what? Ooh, man . . . " Naruto groaned at the morning's unexpected pain, but dutifully lay still for his licks once he knew what they were for. The last person Naruto would expect to pull something like this was his bored sensei, but Naruto supposed even the supposedly detached man could surprise him once in a while. He clutched his pillow as Kakashi gave him a sharp spank for every one of his years, bringing the total up to eighteen. Naruto was proud of himself for only letting out the occasional modest yelp through it.

Then for Naruto's "one to grow on", Kakashi gathered chakra into his fist for a mild electrical surge. With that, he slammed his open hand down on Naruto's round bottom, sizzling the bare flesh. Naruto really yelled at that one, but Kakashi was back at the open window before he could complain too much. "First spanking completed," he said cryptically, before waving goodbye. "See you later, Naruto. Enjoy the rest of your birthday . . . as best you can, anyway."

"Eh? H-hey, what do you mean by _first_ spanking?" Naruto asked, but his alarm clock suddenly sounded, distracting him. When he turned back, Kakashi was gone.

Muttering obscenities under his breath, Naruto decided not to waste time worrying about his weird sensei, and began changing into his orange jumpsuit to get the rest of his day started. During that process, he took the time to check out his ass in a full-length mirror he kept around. Bright pink buns stared back at him from the smudgy surface. "Great . . . he groused, annoyed--but he soon shrugged it off. He was a quick healer, and his butt would surely return to it's regular, sexy tan color by noon.

"Right! First thing to do today . . . check in with Yamato-taichou for any new missions!"

--

When he reported to the ANBU captain however, Naruto was frustrated to find the team had no assignments that day. Sai smiled at the news, and Naruto took the opportunity to glare at him. Even worse news, Sakura would be busy at the hospital all week so Naruto wouldn't even be able to see her on his birthday.

"Well, I do have ONE mission I've been assigned to take care of today, Naruto," Yamato said, when he caught the discouraged look on the young man's face. "One that's impossible to complete without your help."

"Oh? What is it, captain?" Naruto asked, bouncing happily at being put to use. "Whatever it is, I'll definitely complete it!"

"Glad you think so." The man smiled at his excitement. "In that case we'll have no problems." Focusing his chakra, Yamato caused a wooden stump to suddenly rise up from the ground, which he sat himself down on. Then, taking a puzzled Naruto's hand--he yanked the teenager across his lap.

"Oof! Wh--wha--Hey!" Naruto yelled as he felt Yamato's hands quickly dig into his clothes, dragging his pants and underwear down.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" was all the ANBU said for explanation, and then started to briskly spank the guy, landing solid swats all over Naruto's surprised bottom. The laidback captain had never so much as laid a hand on him before today--resorting to light psychological warfare to get his way most of the time--so the sudden spanking took Naruto completely by surprise. He yelped and kicked his feet as the hard swats smacked into him, squirming over Yamato's strong thighs.

"Ooh, Captain, stop that!" Naruto yelled, and tried to twist away--but then Yamato utilized out his trademark Scary Face and the young ninja froze in fear. After that, Naruto could only grunt and groan as he got his full eighteen spanks. When he got to the "one to grown on", Yamato gave him a blistering swat with a wooden paddle he grew on the spot, cracking it down hard on Naruto's round, reddened buttocks.

After he was let up, Naruto hopped around yelping and clutching his beaten ass. "Second spanking, completed," said a satisfied Yamato under his breath.

Sai had watched the entire time, smiling.

--

Naruto was walking back to the village, rubbing his backside and grimacing, when he ran into his next two spankers. Chouji and Shikamaru were waiting for him on the otherwise-deserted forest path.

"Hey, Naruto! We heard it was a special day for you," Chouji called jovially.

"Uh? Oh, hey you guys! You remembered my birthday?" Naruto said excitedly, running up. He was touched by his two friends' thoughtfulness. "What, are you here to give me some ultra-cool presents or something?"

"Not exactly," Shikamaru said, scratching his neck in annoyance. "It's troublesome, but we're here to take part in a birthday tradition."

"Yeah? What's that? Some sort of big party?" Naruto asked, clueless.

"Well, you're about to find out," Shikamaru said. He stood back as Chouji wrapped a friendly arm around Naruto's shoulders. Then, grinning, the chubby guy bore Naruto over his knee with a big heave.

"E--eh!? Uh, what's going on guys?" Naruto asked nervously, refusing to believe what was happening to him yet again.

"What's it look like?" replied Chouji amicably, shimmying Naruto's pants down. "We're giving you your birthday spanking."

"Gah! Well, wait! Hold it!" Naruto yelled, struggling as his pants were dropped. His boxers swiftly followed. "I've already taken two of these!"

His pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears however, as Chouji began walloping Naruto's rump without skipping a beat. His big hand covered an entire butt-cheek with each swat, and Naruto bit his lip as both of his already-sore buttocks were heartily heated back up by the playful Akimichi. Even worse, about halfway through the spanking Chouji used his baika-no-jutsu to expand his palm's size. After that, not an inch of Naruto's rear was spared from Chouji's massive hand.

"Ooh . . . man, Chouji, that hurt like a bitch . . . " Naruto whined after he'd taken his requisite eighteen + one spanks. He rubbed his ass fitfully.

"Heheh, thanks!" Chouji replied with pride.

"Hope it didn't hurt too badly," Shikamaru said. "Because you still have to take one from me."

"What? No way! That ain't fair!" Naruto protested. He tried to scurry out of there, but tripped on the pants still-splayed around his ankles before he could reach cover. Then he was caught by Shikamaru's shadow binding, and knew that he could kiss his ass goodbye.

The two ninjas walked towards each other, with Naruto forced to mimic every one of Shikamaru's movements. When they were close enough, Shikamaru grabbed the shorter guy and forced him over a log. Naruto was stunned that the normally lazy Shikamaru was putting so much effort into beating his butt, and so didn't struggle as much as he might have while Chouji came over to keep his shoulders down. Naruto was soon more occupied with the mounting burn in his backside. With Chouji holding him in place, Shikamaru was free to relax his jutsu and get to the butt-smacking. His swats weren't as painful as Chouji's had been, but on top of all the other spankings they still hurt like hell. For his one to grow on, Shikamaru removed one of Naruto's sandles and roughly paddled him with it.

"Owwwww . . . ! Thanks a lot, guys!" Naruto huffed once it was over, stomping away from them and rubbing his ass even more than before. "Some birthday this is turning out to be! You can count on payback when it's your turns!"

The two friends ignored Naruto's bluster, and simply waited for him to move out of ear-shot. "Third spanking completed," said Chouji.

"And fourth," Shikamaru added.

From the bushes, a snuffling could be heard, and the flash of a white tail as it followed the path Naruto had taken.

--

When it was the stoic Aburama Shino who managed to catch Naruto next and settle him over his lap, Naruto started to realize there was definitely something fishy going on. "Why the hell is everyone after my ass today!?" he shouted as Shino bared his bubble-butt.

In answer, Shino explained. "It is tradition, in many cultures, to receive a spanking on one's birthday."

"I know THAT!" Naruto yelled back, "But usually it's just one! ONE spanking, damnit--!" He was cut off by a hard whack of Shino's palm connecting to his sore backside. "OWW!"

Shino quickly got into the swing of things, spanking Naruto's butt as though he'd done it hundreds of times before. The tan ass bounced and squirmed as it was repeatedly struck. "To determine the number of spanks to allot, you take the current age of the recipient, and then add an additional spank as 'one to grow on'," Shino said, systematically blistering each round cheek.

"Ouch! Aow! I know all that--ouch!--already! Why're you talking like that? Why're you so--Oww!--WEIRD!?" Naruto yelled, bucking helplessly over the Aburame's heavily padded thighs. He grit his teeth as the spanking went on, unable to escape Shino's lap. Even if he could, they were surrounded on all sides by the other guy's bug swarm. Run in there, and Naruto would be risking a lot more than a thoroughly blistered butt.

"Naruto . . . by that formula, you have now received your full nineteen spanks." Shino gave him the last one extra-hard, spurring Naruto to hop off his lap and shake his bright-red ass around vigorously.

"Owhhh . . . shit!" Naruto moaned as he clutched his cheeks. "What . . . what the hell, man? Is there some sort of secret spank-ring around here that knows it's my birthday? And how the hell does everybody keep finding me?"

" . . . if you think far enough back, you will find the reason for this treatment," Shino said, gathering his insects back inside his body.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm afraid that's all I can say," Shino replied in his infuriatingly calm voice, and took off into the trees overhead. "Fifth spanking . . . completed."

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" Naruto yelled, and ran after him--but once again tripped over his pants. "Shit . . . " he muttered, pulling them back up, grimacing as they slid over his hips. Just what the hell was going on?

--

By far the hardest spanking Naruto received was the one given to him around noon by Rock Lee. The green-clad ninja ignored all of Naruto's indignant protests, and quickly overpowered him with a modified Front Lotus.

"Oof! I keep telling ya, fuzzy-brows, I've already gotten a bunch of these today!" Naruto wailed. There he was, his arms bound against his sides by Lee's arm-bandages, and pinned hopelessly over the guy's lap. He grimaced as he felt Lee grasp the waistband of his pants, and then the whoosh of a draft as his poor, flexing ass was stripped naked once again. "I don't need anymore!"

"But Naruto-kun. How will it look if I don't express proper respect for your birthday, like all your other friends have?" Lee asked. He made a determined expression. "I must spank you just as hard as they did! No, even harder!"

"Ack! N-no, fuzzy-brows! You don't--OUCH!!--have to! Go as light as you want!" Naruto replied, yelping as Lee's hard palms started clapping painfully into his butt. He wriggled helplessly and yowled as Lee demonstrated just how much a spanking given by a taijutsu specialist could hurt.

"If I didn't try my hardest, I wouldn't be respecting your skills as a ninja!" Lee flashed him a Nice Guy Pose--a blinding smile and a thumbs up. "You're tough, Naruto. You can take this spanking, I know it!"

"Oohhh! I--it's not really about whether or not I can take it or not . . . " Naruto whimpered. "Ouuuchhh . . . !"

--

When it was Neji's turn to get him, Naruto gave up even trying to convince the Hyuuga not to go through with it. Instead, he just tried to take the spanks as stoically as he could. This proved futile, however, when Neji used his Gentle Fist to re-align the chakra paths in Naruto's ass so that even the lightest tap felt like a battering ram slamming into him. He ended up startling the birds out of the trees with his yells.

--

Naruto finally made it into the village later that afternoon--after first making a complicated path full of twists and turns, and filled with nasty traps for anyone else who was following him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he took a shortcut down an alleyway, feeling like his ass was finally safe.

Little did he know, he was walking into a trap himself.

"Heh heh . . . gonna show the boss just how far my skills have come!" Konohamaru whispered to himself inside the hiding spot he'd made just for the occasion. He was crouched down inside a specially-camoflouged crate, cleverly disguised to blend into the very pavement. He peeked out through the two eyeholes he'd drilled, and adjusted his position so that Naruto would trip right over it. He'd tried such tricks in the past, and met with failure--but this time was sure to work for sure.

And amazingly enough, it did. Naruto was too busy mentally congratulating himself on having escaped anymore spankings, and massaging the seat of his pants, that he wasn't paying attention to the ground in front of him. His foot caught on the box's edge, and he lost his balance. His arms splayed out in an attempt to catch himself and he landed hard across the wooden crate.

"Hahah! Gotcha, bro!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran out.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto asked. "What the heck are you up to this ti--hey!" Acting quickly, Konohamaru had taken off his scarf and wrapped it around Naruto's wrists, binding them together. Then he anchored it inside the box, preventing Naruto rising up from his bent-over position.

The young ninja then raced over to Naruto's other side, to face the writhing seat of his chosen role-model's jumpsuit. "I heard it was your birthday today, boss. So I got you something good." Konohamaru snickered.

"Yeah? And what's that?" asked Naruto, struggling with his caught hands. He glared behind him at the grinning brat. "It better not be what I think it is!"

"Heh, yeah. Get ready for a killer birthday spanking, boss!" Konohamaru laughed, and pantsed his idol. Naruto yelled as the rear of his underwear popped out. He should really invest in a belt or something. With another tug, Konohamaru had his boxers down too. The boy surveyed the round globes of Naruto's butt, colored red all over. "Heh . . . nice ass, bro. Looks like I'm not the first to get a crack at it."

"Damnit, Konohamaru! Let me go right now!" Naruto yelled in embarrassment. If anybody walked by, they'd see him bare-ass naked and about to get spanked by a runt. But Konohamaru ignored his orders, just like all the other guys had, and started slapping, spanking, and smacking his poor butt. "Ouch! Ow!" Naruto yelped, more from the humiliation than anything else. Konohamaru didn't have much experience in giving out spankings (being more the type to still be receiving them at his age), so his whacks lacked power. But still, Naruto was getting a spanking from a kid three years younger than him. His face flushed a bright angry red as Konohamaru kept working his butt over.

At last, Konohamaru's spanking ended, and the boy stepped back to regard his handiwork. He grinned at Naruto's naked ass. "Heh, admit it bro, I got you good just now," he bragged loudly. He quickly turned fearful, however, when Naruto finally managed to free his hands. "Oh crap!" he squealed.

He tried to run away--but Naruto caught him by the back of his jacket. With one hand tugging his pants back up, Naruto dragged Konohamaru back to the box he'd been hiding in. Seating his throbbing red butt on it with a wince, Naruto hauled the smaller boy across his knees and quickly bared his small bottom. "If I can't get payback on all the others, I'll at least get payback on you!" he yelled, and started to beat all over the round cheeks.

"Oww! Ooh, c'mon boss! It was just a lil' birthday spanking! You've already gotten plenty others! You don't gotta whup me so hard! Yowww!" Konohamaru wailed. He struggled, but was powerless to escape Naruto's vengeful blows. When it was finally over several minutes later, Konohamaru was left rubbing his own fiery butt on the alley floor. "Eighth spanking, completed . . . ow," he reported.

--

That evening, Naruto met up with Iruka at Ichiraku's. Meeting his old teacher there had been a birthday tradition since Naruto was twelve, and he damn well wasn't going to break it now--even if this time he'd be unable to sit down on the shop's stools. He arrived a little late to find Iruka loosening up with some sake. A faint blush lay on his teacher's cheeks.

As Naruto stood stiffly waiting for their orders to arrive, Iruka chuckled. "Got into one too many birthday scrapes today?" he asked.

"You could say that," Naruto muttered. "Man, who knew there were so many guys around here who wanted to beat my ass?"

"I remember those days," Iruka said, thinking back fondly to his own birthdays. "As rowdy as you usually are, I'm not surprised."

"Ugh, I guess . . . " Naruto said morosely. "Just . . . just promise me one thing, Iruka-sensei?"

"What's that?"

"That you WON'T spank me tonight," Naruto said. He rubbed his rear gingerly. "I seriously don't think I can take another one!"

"Heh, you got it," Iruka promised.

And Iruka, bless his heart, kept his promise. That didn't stop him, however, from getting the attention of Teuchi, the shop owner. When the man emerged with two heaping bowls of noodles, Iruka was quick to tell him the significance of the date.

"Is that so?" asked the man, rubbing his chin. "The big eighteen, eh? We got a special service for birthday boys! Hey, Nishi! Matsu!"

"Yes, boss?" asked the two men from inside the curtain.

"We got a birthday boy in the place. You know what that means!"

"Ooh! Right!" The two men walked around to join Naruto and Iruka on the customer side.

"Eh? Eh? What's going on?" Naruto asked, warily looking back and forth between the two apron-clad men approaching him.

"It'll be easier for you if you don't struggle too much, Naruto-kun . . . " chuckled Teuchi.

"What do you mean, don't struggle? I--hey! What're you doing?" Naruto yelled as he was grabbed by Matsu and Nishi. The two men had a reputation for clumsiness, but in this case they seemed unusually well-coordinated. They each grasped one of Naruto's arms, and hauled him over the counter. He ended up sprawled stomach-down on the polished wooden surface, with his legs dangling down at a ninety degree angle.

Next Teuchi came around, rubbing his hands together and grinning. "Please forgive us, Naruto-kun. You are our best customer--but a tradition is a tradition!" He began undoing Naruto's pants.

"E--eh!? Aw, man! You've gotta be kidding! Not again!" Naruto cried as the orange fabric dropped, falling around his ankles. His face flushed bright red as his underwear fell too, and then he was bare-ass mooning everyone in the shop. Luckily, it was just the shop-workers and Iruka inside, but what if anyone else came in for a bite? And the shop curtains were barely low enough to prevent passerbys from getting a look!

Naruto bit his lip as he squirmed slightly, flexing each round buttock. "O--old man . . . you're not . . . really gonna . . . " He winced. "Are you?"

"That's right, Naruto." Teuchi rolled up his sleeves. "Everybody keep count!"

WHACK!

The first hard hit bounced across Naruto's ass, and the guy yelped loudly. His cry however, was easily drowned out by the male chorus of "ONE!" which rang out. Naruto could even hear Iruka's voice joining in.

SMACK!

"TWO!" yelled out the men, laughing. Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his butt-cheeks. Even if no one outside heard the loud smacks of skin-on-skin, everyone was sure to hear the numbers being shouted out. This was so damn humiliating! And on top of all the other spankings he'd gotten . . . Didn't they get that this HURT?

As the spanks kept raining down, Naruto moaned and twisted his hips from side to side in an attempt to avoid the hits. No matter how he tried to dodge though, the two men holding him kept his ass perfectly in place. And Iruka must've must've gotten seriously smashed while waiting for him, because the usually-kind sensei kept telling Teuchi to hit harder--lower--this spot or that spot--to really beat his butt! The young ninja wiggled energetically but uselessly, unable to do anything but take the new set of swats. He'd known the shop owner for years, but never knew the guy could beat ass so well!

"Ooh, Iruka--aoww!--sensei! Why'd you tell these guys it was my birthday? I told you I couldn't take anymore--yowww!--spankings!"

"Sorry, Naruto. But I had my instructions. Besides . . . I know you can handle it," Iruka replied, grinning slightly at his former student's plight.

"In--instructions? What'd ya mean, instru--OUCH!" Another sharp smack burst down that made Naruto yell out. He lost his train of thought and struggled fruitlessly, wiggling his buns. Each damn spank felt like a rasengan to the ass.

At last, the show owner got to the one to grow on, and gave it to Naruto extra hard. Laughing, Nishi and Matsu both gave him a swat as well--each taking a different cheek. Naruto was let down to rub his sore butt, scowling at everyone and everything.

"Aww, don't be a grouch about it!" Teuchi urged him, patting him on the back. "You took it well and, besides, it was all in good fun. Here, eat up!" He tossed Naruto a pair of chop-sticks. "As many bowls as you want tonight. On the house."

This managed to mollify Naruto somewhat, as only ramen could, and he got to slurping up noodles. By the time he'd finished his third bowl, he was almost completely back to his cheeky self. He even complimented Teuchi later on his spanking prowess. "Another bowl please, old man!" he called out happily.

Iruka smiled as he looked the young man over, impressed and proud of his student for taking so much punishment that day. Naruto was bouncing around, the reason why couldn't sit down to enjoy his meals seemingly forgotten. "Ninth spanking, complete," he murmured into his own bowl.

--

By the time Naruto returned to his apartment later that evening though, his good mood had vanished. Walking home with a throbbing ass had reminded him how much his birthday had sucked this year. Instead of cool presents and parties, all he'd received was a lot of aches and pains to the rump! Least they could've done was throw in a cushion or something. He hadn't even gotten to see Sakura-chan. He'd considered visiting the hospital and asking her to use some medical-jutsu on his poor ass--but had reckoned the bone-shattering blows he'd surely receive for making such a request wouldn't be worth it. Naruto sighed dismally as he fiddled with his keys.

"Whoever invented birthday spankings . . . was a damn _sadist_," he muttered. He limped through the door and threw his jacket in the direction of the couch. Then he fumbled for the lights, muttering complaints under his breath.

Before he could flip any switches however, he was suddenly knocked down by a heavy force ramming into him. Naruto cursed and yelped as his sore butt impacted on the floor, and then he was up and fighting with the mysterious intruder. He punched and kicked furiously, and managed to land a few blows on the shadowy form--but the intruder had the advantage of surprise and eyes used to the dark. With a loud WHUMP! Naruto's back landed hard, and then he was being straddled by whoever it was. Both wrists were caught and held over his head.

The blond kicked and thrashed. "Who the fuck is this!? Get outta my place, ya damn burglar!"

In reply he got a heavy snort, and then a familiar voice saying down to him, "Happy birthday, Naruto."

"Huh? Kiba?" Naruto asked, able to make out triangular red markings as his eyesight adjusted. "What the hell are you doing, man?"

The Inuzuka grinned and started undoing Naruto's zipper. "Heh. You thought I'd let those nine other schmoes whip you without getting a piece of the action myself?"

"What? Ahh, crap . . . !" Naruto groaned as Kiba tore the front of his pants down. They were dragged down to his feet, and then ripped off completely. His sandals went with them. "Yeah, I was kinda wondering where you were today," he admitted. Then, a second later. "Hey, wait a second! 'Nine others'? How the hell do you know about all them?"

Kiba tapped the wireless headset wrapped around his ear. "Been listening in the whole time, buddy. Damn, but you make some funny noises when getting licked."

"L-listening? What?"

"Who d'you think managed to get everyone in on this?" Kiba leered down at him, and pulled Naruto's shirt up over his head. "Everybody who's tanned your butt has been reporting back to me. Arranging schedules was the hardest part. Not everybody was free all day to wait around for their big chance, so I had to set it up in stages. Nice job on Konohamaru, by the way. That punk deserved it almost s much as you did."

"Y-you mean--mmph!!" Naruto was momentarily muffled by his t-shirt, but then it was whipped off him. His toned chest and abs flexed under Kiba's view. "YOU'RE the reason I've been getting beat all day? This is some kind of big setup!?"

"Of course, dummy! I've waited three months to get back at you for that fucking 'dog years' spanking you gave me, and I'm gonna make damn sure you remember it. How've you liked it so far?"

"It's hurt like a bitch, mutt-butt!" Naruto gnashed his teeth, struggling anew to get free. But Kiba settled his weight harder on him, keeping him glued to the carpeting. "Can't believe this . . . you seriously got all those guys in on it? Kakashi-sensei . . . Yamato-taichou . . . Shino? Even Iruka-sensei? And you followed me all over the place, setting me up!?"

"Akamaru did all the following, actually," Kiba said, and a muffled woof confirmed this from the kitchen. "And I hate to break it to you, but most of them didn't need much convincing. You've kinda got the rep for it." He chuckled. "Shikamaru was the hardest, but he even got into the idea once I reminded him of some of the shit you've pulled."

"Aw c'mon, Kiba!" Naruto seethed. "That's so not fair. When I spanked you, it was just the two of us. I didn't need to drag in anybody else!"

"Just means I'm better organized than you."

Lying there glaring, overpowered and with only a pair of boxers lying between him and full-blown nudity, Naruto chose to keep a proud face up. He focused his angry gaze up at Kiba. "Alright then. You've come this far, dog-breath. So beat my ass already! It won't be any worse than the others I've taken today."

"We'll see about that." Kiba grinned. Grasping Naruto's underwear, he inched it down, slowly working it to the guy's pelvis. Naruto flushed as the Inuzuka teased him, squirming in embarrassment as his pubic hairs came into sight. Finally, Kiba jerked the whole thing off with a hard yank, and Naruto's dick popped out, balls bouncing.

"Sh--shit . . . " Naruto groaned as Kiba's eyes cockily feasted on him. Hell, the Inuzuka was practically drooling at the chance to strip and beat his buns. He fidgeted nervously--all tan muscles and bare flesh. This seriously sucked, and beneath him his ass was still freaking sore--and why the fuck was he getting kinda stiff down there from Kiba looking at him!?

Before he knew it, Naruto was flipped over, and he found himself butt-up over Kiba's lap. He felt the guy's rough pants digging into the front of him, dick squashing against the fabric, and cursed as Kiba shifted a knee to prop his ass up. He knew he must be good and exposed now, bare from his neck to his toes--buttocks round, vulnerable, and waiting, the back of his nuts flashing . . . Humiliating. And maybe it was because he was totally naked now instead of just his rear exposed--but there was something different about being over Kiba's knee that hadn't been there for any of the other guys' spankings.

Regardless of abnormalities though, Naruto clenched his eyes shut and prepared to get a hard, naked, hand-spanking right there on his apartment floor.

But instead of starting the beating right off like was his usual style, Kiba started chatting while petting his hot bottom. "Reason you got nine spankings before this," he said, "Was 'cause you got the Kyuubi in you. I figure, that thing's got nine tails, y'know? So you got a birthday spanking for every one of 'em."

"Yeah, yeah. You just wanted to one-up me from what I gave you on your birthday . . . " Naruto clenched his buttocks nervously under Kiba's surprisingly sensual butt massage. When was the beating gonna start?

"Heh, that too."

"S-so . . . " Naruto asked, starting to worm a bit as both Kiba's hands travelled all over his ass, stroking and fondling the firm glute hillocks. "So uh, what's this--uh, spanking for then, huh?" He couldn't figure out what Kiba was up to. Why wasn't he spanking the crap out of him? Naruto had to admit though, Kiba's palms felt pretty damn good.

"Heh, that's simple. If all those other spankings were for the Kyuubi's tails, then this one--" Kiba grasped a bubble-cheek and lightly squeezed, "--is for yours."

One of Kiba's hands lifted up then, and Naruto steeled himself for a hard whack--but barely felt what he got. That wasn't a spank at all! It was more like a pat, or a slap. Yeah, a nice, easy slap. A lovetap, even. Just enough to get his buttock bouncing slightly. And then it was back to more kneading and fondling, as Kiba massaged his aching globes. Despite himself, Naruto slowly found his erection growing due to all the non-painful attention his ass was getting. This was fucking erotic was what it was. Another light slap hit his other cheek, and Naruto felt himself almost coo.

"K-Kiba . . . !" Naruto said, trying not to press his boner into Kiba's thigh. "Just what kinda spanking is this!?"

"Heh. The _sexy_ kind."

"S-sexy kind!? What? There's no such thing! Spankings are supposed to hurt, and be all punishing, and, uhh--oohhh!" Naruto groaned as Kiba wrapped a fist around his rapidly-developing stiffy and slowly started to jerk him off. He couldn't help himself, and pressed into that sure grip.

"Yeah, but I figure you've had enough of that today," Kiba replied, easily milking the blond ninja. "Just relax and enjoy yourself." He kept up his lovetaps, going back and forth between the squirming, pleasured, buttocks, while keeping up his pumps in front. Inbetween those spanks he kept up the butt fondlings, occasionally drifting further inside the cleft of Naruto's ass and to the edge of his hole. Naruto was too busy moaning and humping into his fist that he forgot about even trying to offer any more resistance--not that he would've if he could. The birthday boy was totally Kiba's to fuck with as he pleased. He even felt up the guy's balls, plump and rapidly filling.

"Ah-hh, Kiba, this is really--ahh!" Naruto yelped as Kiba let go of his throbbing cock only to worm a finger into him. He reflexively tightened around it, his spanked buttocks clenching and spasming as the Inuzuka dug in. All the while more pats and slaps bounced off his cheeks, keeping up that incredible mix of pleasure, pain, embarrassment, and horniness that Naruto didn't even know what to do with. He panted loudly as it went on, pressing his painfully throbbing boner into Kiba's leg as the Inuzuka added a second finger to stretch his entrance apart, spanking his round, sexy ass.

Just when Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and was about to embarrassingly splurt all over both their laps, Kiba ended the spanking. He lay his palm flat on the heaving cheeks, feeling them shift and squirm. "That's it then," he said, leering at his aroused prey. "A spank for every year. How's it feel to be one year older and wiser?"

"Ooh, don't stop there, ya shithead. Th--there's still . . . " Naruto moaned, wanting something more than Kiba's fingers up his ass. "One to grow on, isn't there?"

The Inuzuka grinned. "Yeah, I got that one right here," he said, and unzipped his pants.


End file.
